


The Rise, The Fall, and Just the Beginning.

by HomestuckCosplayer12



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomestuckCosplayer12/pseuds/HomestuckCosplayer12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is some smut in the beginning of chapter 3.. but there will probably be more later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

…

_“Jake I told you. I’ll be home in less than 10 hours.”_

"That’s what you said last time! And you ended up not coming home for another blasted 24 hours.” Jake began raising his voice, angry tears stinging his already bleary eyes.

_“Jake… That was a complete accident. I didn’t plan to be go—“_

“ ’Gone this long’ I know. You’ve said this before.” Jake was rolling his eyes, and checking the clock. It was 12 am on a Saturday morning. The morning Dirk was supposed to be home before.

_“… I’m sorry. I’ll be home in a few hours. Why don’t you sleep, I know it’s late.”_

Jake did find himself yawning a few times, but he shook his head, adjusting the blanket that hung loosely from his now slumping shoulders. “I refuse to sleep until you get here.”

_“I don’t want you up all night, Jake… Please.”_

“Dirk I said no. I want to wait.” Jake was getting agitated again. Why wouldn’t Dirk just say ok?

_"Fuck Jake. I said I didn’t want you to stay up!”_

Jake blinked and held the phone away from his ear, the piercing yell had made his ear ring. Dirk had yelled… he never did that. Even if Jake yelled at him. Jake put the phone back and bit his lip, the tears that stung his eyes had rolled down his cheeks.

”O-Ok…”

_“Oh shit… Jake I’m sorry. I didn’t mean t—“_

Jake slammed the phone shut, and hung it up on the wall, sniffling and shuffling towards their room. He layed down on the bed, curling up in himself and letting out a deep breathe. He ended up falling asleep, not realizing how tired he really was. For a reason, Jake had knew, that night was colder than any he spent alone before.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake woke with a start, and he was covered in a thicker blanket than the one he went to bed with the previous night. He arose, and stretched making his way into the bathroom. He saw the tear stains on his cheeks, and he frowned, thinking about the night’s phone call.

“Jake? Baby…?”

Jake looked up, as the familiar voice reached him. He walked out of the bathroom, and there he saw Dirk, his hair a mess and his sweatpants ruffled from a night on the couch it seemed. Jake smiled, and walked into the arms that Dirk held open. When he was settled against Dirk’s bare chest, Dirk tightened his arms around Jake, holding him like this for several minutes.

“I missed you… So much.” Dirk whispered, loosening his grip around Jake.

“I missed you too… A lot more than you could imagine.” Jake had mumbled against his shoulder.

 He was caught in the fresh scent of Dirk’s cologne, and how he hadn’t smelled it in what seemed like months. Dirk’s body heat engulfed Jake, leaving him cold when Dirk had let go of him, even if it was only a loosening grip. Jake clung to him tighter, and he heard Dirk let out a light chuckle.

“Eager are we?” Dirk asked, reaching down and pulling Jake into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

Jake stayed quiet, and snuggled up as close as he could to Dirk, wrapping his arms around his neck. He closed his eyes, but didn’t expect to get a kiss from Dirk, until he felt his warm lips against his own. He made a little noise, and Dirk smiled, carrying him out of their bedroom and sitting with him on the couch, still holding him tight against him. Dirk broke the kiss, pretending to gasp in a lungful of breath. Jake chuckled and whispered, “Silly…”

After a few hours, Dirk had fallen asleep, watching TV, and Jake kissed his cheek before standing up. He walked into the hall closet, and grabbed one of the blankets that was in there, and covered up Dirk. He looked around, and decided to clean up a bit. Starting with their room, then the living room, and finally the kitchen. He was in the middle of cleaning a plate when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled back. He was about to curse when a pair of lips pressed against his, stopping his words and his train of thought. He turned around, the plate in his hand, already dropped into the soapy water.

“Dirk… I was doing something, love…”  Jake said, nodding to the dishes he was half done with.

“You know… I need a shower, after traveling for so long…”

Jake nodded at the implied invitation, a smile forming on his lips. Dirk returned the smile with a small smirk, and pulled Jake into the bathroom. Dirk had Jake by his hips, and closed the door with his foot, not wanting to break their kiss, or the way he had a hold on Jake. Quickly, Dirk had pulled off Jake’s shirt, and turned on the shower, pulling off his pants as the water began to warm. Using a finger, Dirk hooked the inside of Jake’s sleep pants, and pulled him close. Jake’s pants were off before he knew it, and they entered the shower, pulling the curtain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in here. I also ended with kind of a cliff hanger. Next chapter, which I don't know when will be up, it will go into more detail of why the ending is hard on Jake.

             Jake was pushed up against the shower wall, Dirk kissing down his neck. Jake moaned softly, thrusting up in pleasure. Dirk chuckled, and held his hips, and Jake whined in protest. He wrapped his arms around Dirk loosely, but Dirk shook his head, unwrapping Jake’s arms from around him, and turning him around. He put his head on Jake’s shoulder, whispering into his ear.

“…Are you ready..?”

              Jake nodded and bit his lip, pressing his head against the shower wall. Dirk smirked slightly, and carefully pushed into Jake. Jake let out a moan, and Dirk groaned softly, at the tightening muscle around his member. Dirk began a rhythm, and Jake moaned louder, grasping for something to hold onto, course there wasn’t. Dirk begin stroking Jake to the rhythm of his thrusts, and Jake was whining with pleasure, his whole body wracked with it. He knew he wouldn’t last long, and he didn’t. Jake came hard, letting out with a loud moan. Dirk came after, groaning loudly, and thrusting once more, making it deep. When Dirk pulled out, Jake was panting, and his body was still full of pleasure.

             Dirk ended up washing both of them off, being as Jake was exhausted. Dirk turned off the water and kissed Jake’s forehead, whispering ‘I love you.’ Then stepping out. He pulled Jake out after him, dried him off, and chuckling at his tired state. They were wrapped in towels, but they retired to their bedroom, putting on clothes and laying down, entangled in one another on the bed. Jake was held tight against Dirk, but he didn’t mind. Jake fell asleep, he wasn’t sure when he did but he woke and it looked dark out. He sat up, and didn’t see Dirk. He looked around and began worrying… What if he left again and didn’t tell him? Jake sat up, and crossed his arms.

“Dirk..? Lovely… wh—Oi!”

Jake yelped when a hand grabbed him and his heart was racing. It was only Dirk. He pulled Jake into a hug, and held him tight. Jake was terrified, and was shaking. A lot. Dirk petted his hair, and let out a small sigh, mixed with a chuckle.

“I’m sorry baby… I didn’t mean to scare you. I got up for a moment to get something to drink. I didn’t think you would notice.”

            Jake shrugged but he was still shaking slightly, heart racing and if the lights were on, his cheeks would probably be pale. Dirk chuckled softly and kissed the top of his head, laying back down with him on the bed and covering him up. They decided to watch Tv, and the first thing that was on, was a show about a mother and a father, taking home a new baby from the hospital. Jake looked up and his breath caught, as he eyed the couple with their child on the screen. Dirk looked down and then frowned, changing the channel to a movie that was starting.

“Baby… are you alright?”

“Hmm..yeah.. sure. “ Jake responded, his tone dead.

Dirk frowned and he sat up, looking at Jake fully, eyes searching his face.

“Whats wrong…” He asked quietly.

“Dirk… I want a family…”


End file.
